Day one reposted
by XxmastofepicxX
Summary: day one of mikimo's life


Day one

Hibari woke the next morning fearing his little one would be laying in her crib, dead. He walked into the baby's room and there was the little one wide awake, he signed in relief. Her eye were shining as she watched her father walk toward her. She giggled as his fingers brushed her pink chubby cheek, Hibari smiled as the baby grabbed his hand. Hibari turned his attention to the his wife standing in the doorway, she was Chrome Dokuro or should I say Chrome Kyoya. She was wearing his shirt and her left eye was covered by her bangs. She smiled at him and walked toward him, she pulled his arm around herself. "She's beautiful isn't she" she whispered picking the baby up and carrying her away from the crib. Hibari fallowed her to the kitchen, she sat in the chair and began breast feeding her baby girl. Hibari sat in the chair next to her, admiring his child. Chrome placed her hand on his, still holding the baby, she smiled at him. "She'll be fine. Anyways she is your daughter" she said pulling herself to his lips, he didn't reject her kiss. They parted, chrome's lips curved into a smile, then the baby began crying. Both of them were startled, and looked at her. She didn't smell and she wasn't tired, chrome looked at Hibari. She gulped and grabbed his face, she slammed her lips on his. Their kiss stopped her from crying, "she likes it when we show affection toward each other" chrome smiled, look at her baby. Hibari grabbed chrome's hand and placed it on his own face. He closed his eye taking in the smell of her cherry blossom lotion, she giggled as the baby touched Hibari's cheek. He opened his eyes and starred at her, she smiled making him smile, yet, the moment was ruined when the doorbell rang. Chrome looked at Hibari before handing him the baby, he watched her go.

"My dear Chrome, oh how you've grown," that annoying voice made Hibari grow the name of that man "Mukuro" he growled as his flame began to grow bigger. "ahh Hibari-Chan" Mukuro smiled kissing his cheek, Hibari froze, "You damn herbivore, I'm going to bite you too…"

"she is soooo cute" Mukuro spun around with the baby in his arms. "Now you tell grandpa Mukuro if daddy is ever a meany and I'll beat him up for you" he said kissing her head. She starred at him and began crying again, Hibari grabbed her from him

"she doesn't like"

"oh is that so"

"yes, it is so"

"well how rude. You know that hurts"

"like I care how you feel"

"well you should"

"well then give me a reason to like you"

Chrome just stood there, watching them argue, she grabbed the baby "lets leave daddy and uncle Mukuro alone kay sweetie" she smiled taking her to the nursery. She placed the baby on the floor and took her older sister out, "lets feed you baby girl then you can play with sissy" she smiled.

After breast feeding her a big bang came from the kitchen, she ran in there to see what it was.

She put her arms up and saw Hibari and Mukuro fighting, she growled and pulled her staff out. She slammed it on the ground making a wall between Hibari and Mukuro.

"What the hell" Hibari yelled as Chrome walked up and smacked him across his face, he looked at her as his eyes burned with anger.

"hahah you just got smacked by a girl" Mukuro laughed at Hibari. Chrome turned to him and slapped him as well. "there are two babies in the other room not to mention Maria is sleeping. They could of die if the roof caved in. your two twins. Now you two can either act like adults or I will pin both of you down and put diapers on you and you two can be babies is that fair" she yelled pointing at them. Hibari opened his mouth to say something "and don't say good luck Hibari because I will kick your ass." she said walking back to the babies. "And you two will fix whatever you broke" she yelled from the room.

Mukuro stayed for dinner and let Maria play with his hair. By the end of the night chrome and Hibari were even closer then before. They sat in bed, chrome was watching TV and Hibari was reading his book, "I'm sorry for umm smacking you earlier" she said turning the TV off. "Don't apologize, anyways you are kinda sexy when you're angry" he said hiding his smile. She smiled and took his book "oh really" she said sitting on top of him "I have an idea that we'll both love" she kissed, it carried on and took them further.

Chrome with Mikimo and Nenriki


End file.
